


Cotton Candy Kiss

by draculard



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Ice Cream, Licking, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Debbie and Fiona share an ice cream cone in the park.





	Cotton Candy Kiss

“Debbie, here.”

The sun caught in Debbie’s hair, turning it copper, making the green flecks in her eyes flash as she took in the ice cream cone in Fiona’s hand.

“You only got one?” she asked. Fiona shrugged.

“Thought we could share.”

She’d gotten Debbie’s favorite, a cotton candy soft-serve that was dribbling half-melted streams of pink and pastel blue onto Fiona’s fingers. Beside her on the park bench, Debbie seemed to hesitate; she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip, looking not at Fiona but at the dying sun. 

“Oh, come on,” said Fiona, holding the cone out. “I can’t eat it all on my own.”

Debbie flashed her a look -- unreadable, impish and coy. Then she ducked down, not taking the cone but putting her lips to it while Fiona held it for her. She ran her tongue down the length of the ice cream, keeping her eyes locked on Fiona the whole time. Then, without even blinking, she dipped lower and touched her tongue to Fiona’s sticky fingers.

It was a strange mix of hot and cold -- the natural warmth of Debbie’s mouth, the temporary, freezing numbness left by the ice cream. Softly, she licked the spots of pink and blue away from Fiona’s skin. She took the cone at last, holding it away from both of them as she took Fiona’s fingers between her lips, sucking them clean.

Finally, she sat up, a little smile playing over her face. She met Fiona’s wide, stunned eyes, took in her expression, and laughed.

“Debbie…” Fiona breathed.

“What?” said Debbie. “I thought you wanted to share.”

Before Fiona could think of a response, Debbie was leaning in, her lips warm and gentle against Fiona’s. She tasted like cotton candy and strawberry lip gloss, and suddenly Fiona felt like a kid again, like she was experimenting with one of her friends behind a bar, and she couldn’t help but lean into the kiss. 


End file.
